


a true wordsmith of the bar

by auania (lesbianmorrigan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pickup Lines, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorrigan/pseuds/auania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more-than-slightly-drunk Daphne scrawls a note to a girl she likes the look of. </p><p>...in rhyming couplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a true wordsmith of the bar

_Boys, lemme tell you, are really scary._   
_They all wanna talk to me, every Tom, Blaise, and Harry._   
_But that's not even the worst bit,_   
_'Cos they also wanna get in my kit._

_Have I ever approached one? Tell me, have I?_   
_Have I ever given more than a negative one-word reply?_   
_I don't think so, darling; none of them deserve it._   
_Of all the guys that've talked to me, every was a git._

_You, on the other hand, are a lady of taste._   
_Up to this point in my life, I swear all my thoughts've been chaste._   
_But the sweet curve of your lips,_   
_And the light sway of your hips,_   
_Why, they make me want to come in haste._

_Pardon, please, my ramblings and bawdy words._   
_Men like me, and that includes landlords._   
_I've had a few too many firewhiskeys to drink,_   
_But really, it's into your eyes that I'd like to sink._

_I'm doing bloody well for a drunk though, ain't I?_   
_So far in this note I've made all lines rhyme, and that's no lie._   
_(Well, maybe except for that last one in stanza three,_   
_It may not be in a couplet, but it's in a limerick, and that's good enough for me.)_

_Have I proved to you now that this is no passing fancy?_   
_I'd like to go out with you, perhaps to a ball, where we could get all dancey._   
_I could be a princess, and you, my queen._   
_I'd even find us crowns, if you'd be so keen._

_Please, consider my request._   
_I swear it is not a jest._   
_If you would give me your consent and name,_   
_I'd make sure you'd be glad you came._

_\-- Daphne G._   
_(i.e. me)_


End file.
